la liste
by clarocque
Summary: Qu'une chose soit claire : Harry n'avait aucune intention de commencer la liste. Fluff. Huitième année. Traduction d'un OS de prettyweeper


Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce oneshot écrit par la merveilleuse prettyweeper! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire une traduction fidèle ! J'ai eu un coup de coeur pour l'histoire, j'espère que ce sera de même pour vous !

Merci à ma superbe beta Mayura Seno pour son travail de correction pour cette fanfic !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Qu'une chose soit claire : Harry n'avait aucune intention de commencer la liste.

xxx

Malefoy dort replié sur lui-même. Harry le remarque le premier soir. Malefoy ne dit pas bonne nuit, il saute dans son lit avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de lui parler. Il tire les couvertures jusqu'à son cou, même si c'est une chaude nuit de septembre dans la tour nouvellement rénovée des 8èmes années.

Ses genoux se rapprochent de sa poitrine et ses mains se positionnent à côté de son visage, plus ou moins recroquevillées. C'est une position étrangement vulnérable, enfantine et incongrue vu la façade fière et hautaine qu'il essaie de projeter. Harry se demande s'il a toujours dormi de cette manière ou si c'est une nouvelle habitude. Il se souvient de comment ses épaules tremblaient pendant son procès, de comment son corps entier frissonnait, pressé contre Harry pendant qu'ils volaient au-dessus du Feudeymon.

Il revient sur sa première pensée : en vérité, cela fait du sens que Malefoy dorme dans cette position, comme s'il essayait de se protéger du monde qui l'entoure. Dans le noir, il observe la silhouette voûtée des épaules de Malefoy de l'autre côté de la pièce bien longtemps après que tout le monde soit endormi.

La dernière pensée qui traverse l'esprit d'Harry avant que le sommeil ne le trouve est si Malefoy fait aussi des cauchemars, si ceux-ci le gardent réveillé comme ils le font pour Harry.

Le lendemain matin, la manière dont Malefoy dort devient le premier élément sur la liste. Harry le note distraitement sur un morceau de parchemin vierge. À ce moment, cela fait du sens. C'est la seule manière à laquelle il peut penser pour surmonter le retour à Poudlard après la dernière année, avec Malefoy et pas Ron dans le lit adjacent. Au moins, Harry a toujours Neville avec lui, même s'il ronfle vraiment comme un moteur.

Les choses étaient vraiment plus faciles quand Malefoy n'était que regards noirs, sourires méprisants et insultes, et pas un garçon – une personne, infiniment complexe – dormant à quelques mètres de lui, marmonnant dans son oreiller.

xxx

Malefoy prend sa douche très tôt, tellement tôt qu'il est habituellement habillé, son apparence parfaite, avant qu'Harry ne se réveille. Il n'utilise pas de sort séchant sur ses cheveux et ceux-ci bouclent légèrement quand ils sont encore humides. Mouillés, leur couleur semble plutôt blond foncé que platine. Il aime ses douches tellement chaudes que sa peau claire est rose quand il émerge, laissant un vent de citron derrière lui.

Il fait le nœud de sa cravate de la même façon chaque matin : par-dessous, dessus, dessous, par-dessus et six autres étapes qui laissent Harry complètement perdu et envieux. (Sa propre cravate est chanceuse s'il fait plus qu'un simple nœud.)

Malefoy a environ une dizaine de robes différentes, et chacune d'entre elles est identique aux autres, mais il prend quand même une vingtaine de minutes pour décider laquelle il veut mettre. Harry soupçonne qu'il choisit la même chaque fois, mais il n'arrive pas à les différencier.

Pour les chaussures, Malefoy possède une paire de Richelieu noire et polie avec un peu plus de talons que nécessaire. Elles ont probablement coûté plus de gallions que tous les vêtements dans la malle d'Harry. À chaque fois que Malefoy les met, il grimace d'un air désapprobateur envers les chaussures abîmées d'Harry comme si elles l'offensaient personnellement.

Hormis les brefs moments embarrassants lorsqu'ils se croisent dans les douches, Harry ne voit jamais la Marque des Ténèbres. Il sait qu'elle est là, cachée sous la manche de Malefoy, et il veut au moins le reconnaître, lui dire _ouais, t'as été un Mangemort, mais tu peux être tellement plus, une stupide marque sur ton bras n'a pas à définir qui tu es_. Mais il ne va pas en parler alors que Malefoy va si loin pour s'assurer qu'elle ne paraisse jamais ; il dort même dans des chandails à manches longues. S'il ne se couche pas immédiatement, il passe son temps à tirer sur sa manche gauche nerveusement.

En parlant de pyjamas, Malefoy a trois pantalons différents. Un est noir, un est gris et le troisième – oh, le troisième… Il est bleu clair avec de petits nuages enchantés qui gonflent joyeusement autour de ses jambes. Occasionnellement, il y en a un qui devient sombre et qui lance un petit éclair.

La première fois que Malefoy le porte, Terry Boot se met à rire tellement fort qu'il peine à respirer. Les joues du serpentard rougissent, ainsi que le bout de ses oreilles. « C'est un cadeau de ma mère, » grogne-t-il avant de sauter dans son lit sans un mot de plus, ignorant le silencieux « Je l'aime bien, » d'Harry.

Ce dernier dort mal cette nuit-là. Il roule et remue dans tous les sens, il sort finalement de son lit vers 2 heures du matin. _Porte des pyjamas mignons parce qu'ils sont un cadeau de sa mère_ devient le numéro vingt-deux de sa liste.

Cela lui donne mal à la tête. D'ennemis à –_ça_. Il y a tellement d'histoires entre eux, il a l'impression que l'écart entre leurs lits est un gouffre, large de mille kilomètres et deux fois plus profond. Et s'il essayait de le franchir, tomberait-il ? Il peut imaginer Malefoy se tenant de l'autre côté, coupant les liens. _Désolé Potter, tu as eu ta chance il y a sept ans. _

C'est plus facile de faire une liste.

xxx

Malefoy beurre sa tartine de gauche à droite. Une fois qu'il atteint le côté droit, il soulève son couteau et recommence à partir de la gauche, ce qui fait que le côté droit de sa tranche de pain a trop de beurre et le côté gauche n'a presque rien. Il mange le côté gauche en premier et ses dents laissent une marque parfaite, pas une dent mal placée.

Il boit son thé avec beaucoup trop de lait et sans sucre, et il le mélange toujours avec un sort, parce que ça a apparemment meilleur goût de cette façon. Il prend parfois du café, mais il grimace tout le long qu'il le boit. À chaque dîner, systématiquement, il boit du jus de citrouille.

Malefoy semble détester les tartes et les gâteaux, mais il aime le chocolat, le chocolat noir particulièrement. Sa mère lui en envoie par la poste, encore aujourd'hui. Ses préférés absolus sont ceux avec du caramel au centre et ceux qu'il aime le moins sont ceux au chocolat blanc qu'il donne toujours à peu importe qui s'assoit près de lui. Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry.

Quand ce dernier baisse le regard vers le chocolat que Malefoy a jeté dans son assiette, le blond rougit à moitié une fois de plus, clairement embarrassé. « Tu es trop mince, » renifle Malefoy, recommençant à classer ses chocolats, prétendant que ce n'est jamais arrivé.

(Il envoie des messages de remerciements à sa mère et lui écrit tous les deux jours. Il le fait la nuit, après qu'il ait complètement fini ses travaux scolaires.) (Il n'écrit jamais à son père.)

Mais, bien au-delà de tout, Malefoy aime les crêpes. S'il sait qu'ils vont en servir, il part déjeuner plus tôt que d'habitude et les prend quasiment toutes. Un jour, il est en retard et elles sont toutes parties avant qu'il n'arrive. L'expression sur son visage : comme s'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose avec impatience et qu'elle lui était enlevée. Ce qui est peut-être vrai en fait ; Malefoy passe la majorité de son temps tout seul, se précipitant entre ses classes comme s'il essayait de ne pas être vu, ne levant jamais la main en cours, même quand il connaît clairement la réponse.

S'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre autrement que par une phrase en l'air ici et là, Harry ne le voit pas.

Malefoy se glisse sur son siège et Harry pousse une assiette pleine de crêpes vers lui dès que Ron et Hermione se noient dans le regard de l'autre. Cela avait été plutôt facile d'en prendre quelques-unes, même s'il avait dû prétendre que c'était pour lui au début. Le visage de Malefoy est un mélange de confusion, de suspicion et de pure joie sans égale. Harry hausse les épaules à l'évidente question et retourne à son assiette d'œufs.

À partir de ce moment, les choses deviennent plus faciles.

xxx

Malefoy étudie sur son lit. Il s'assoit les jambes croisées, les coudes sur les genoux, penché sur le livre qu'il lit. On dirait que ça lui fait mal au dos, mais il ne semble jamais s'en préoccuper. S'il est vraiment concentré, il mord sa lèvre du bas. S'il est confus, il passe une main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent droits sur sa tête. S'il ne planifie pas de quitter la chambre de nouveau, il enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et marche lentement pieds nus.

Il est brillant en potions et horrible en herbologie. La défense contre les forces du Mal, même si c'est l'une de ses meilleures matières, semble le rendre nerveux ces derniers temps. Il aime l'astronomie et pense que la divination est un ramassis de bêtises. Il s'avère qu'il n'est pas naturellement doué parce qu'il est un sang-pur, mais parce qu'il étudie pendant plusieurs heures chaque nuit et qu'il prend des notes presque au niveau de celles d'Hermione.

Harry a toujours été le genre de personne qui étudie dans la salle commune, entouré de ses amis et se concentrant qu'à moitié sur son travail. Il le fait toujours, parfois, mais maintenant il se surprend à se faufiler dans sa chambre et à y travailler. C'est silencieux et paisible. Vers la mi-octobre, lui et Malefoy travaillent dans un silence complice. Le son de la plume grattant le parchemin est apaisant.

Début novembre, Harry a des problèmes avec un devoir de potions quand Malefoy le surprend. « Besoin d'aide ? » demande-t-il tout bas et Harry ne décèle pas une once de moquerie, peu importe combien il essaie d'en trouver.

« Ouais, » répond Harry, soulagé, et il apprend que sept ans de haine peuvent être éclipsés par un devoir sur l'utilité des yeux de tritons et un peu d'effort.

xxx

Malefoy aime passer des petits mots pendant les cours. Ils sont principalement pleins de plaintes et d'insultes à propos de tout ce qu'il peut voir, ce qui, réalise Harry, est plus sa façon de blaguer que de la réelle méchanceté. Parfois, Malefoy ajoute un petit gribouillage de quelque chose. Ses dessins sont complètement affreux ; Harry garde chacun d'entre eux.

Ce dernier refuse d'admettre qu'il a un problème.

Malefoy, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne se fait jamais prendre à envoyer un message, mais Harry se fait attraper à lui en envoyer plutôt régulièrement. Bien sûr, Harry finit toujours par se faire réprimander parce que Malefoy insiste qu'il n'est qu'une victime là-dedans.

En arrière-plan, Ron et Hermione commencent à échanger des regards, mais Harry préfère les ignorer.

La liste d'Harry, contenant de fréquentes réelles entrées comme « 182. Malefoy a un grain de beauté, seulement un, et il se trouve à l'arrière de son mollet droit » et « 206. Le livre préféré de Malefoy est Alice au Pays des Merveilles, car son père aurait absolument détesté ça », possède maintenant des éléments comme : « 200. Malefoy est un connard. »

C'est beaucoup plus facile de découvrir des informations inutiles sur Malefoy quand ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre en classe et passe leur temps ensemble le soir. Le jour qu'ils passent à Pré-au-lard donne plus d'informations pour La Liste (maintenant avec des majuscules – elle est plus longue que tout ce qu'Harry a pu écrire dans sa vie) que les deux dernières semaines.

xxx

Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est facile d'être l'ami de Malefoy. Il a tendance à se sentir insulté par ce qu'il perçoit comme un affront, réel ou non. Il est presque toujours complexé sur ce qu'il fait ou dit, et il est jaloux, même si – ou peut-être à cause que – il est ami avec Harry depuis moins de temps que tous les autres. Quand il est contrarié, il s'en prend à quiconque lui adresse la parole. Il peut passer plusieurs jours sans parler à Harry, sans même reconnaître sa présence et ensuite revenir discrètement, prétendant que tout va bien, car il est terrifié d'avoir ruiné ce qu'il y a entre eux.

Ses mains tremblent quand il a peur. Elles battent comme les ailes d'un oiseau et Harry ne désire que les immobiliser, les tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrêtent. Il ne le fait pas, bien entendu ; il sourit plutôt à Malefoy et laisse les choses revenir à la normale, leur nouveau normal. Personne n'est parfait et Malefoy s'y approche de plus en plus.

xxx

Il y a une différence entre connaître une personne et _connaître_ une personne. Il y a une longue, longue route à parcourir avant qu'Harry ne s'approche seulement de vraiment connaître Malefoy aussi bien qu'il connaît Ron et Hermione, ou même Neville, mais il pense qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

Il y a des milliers de versions différentes au sourire narquois de Malefoy dans la tête d'Harry, mais le premier vrai sourire que Drago lui fait l'honneur de lui adresser va toujours être supérieur aux autres. C'est quelque chose de soudain, adorable, et Harry se sent comme s'il tenait quelque chose de fragile entre ses mains et il sait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de se briser.

Le vrai sourire de Drago courbe gentiment de chaque côté, une fossette se forme à moitié sur une de ses joues. Les coins de ses yeux plissent, ses joues deviennent roses, comme s'il souriait si rarement qu'il devient embarrassé quand ça se produit.

Cela arrive à cause qu'une blague stupide qu'Harry dit et ce dernier ne peut arrêter de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le faire sourire à nouveau.

Cela lui prend jusqu'au jour avant le congé de Noël pour provoquer un vrai rire de Malefoy et quand cela arrive, c'est le son le plus magnifique qu'Harry ait entendu. Il est clair et vif. Le son le plus bruyant que Malefoy a produit de toute l'année. Il passe en boucle dans la tête d'Harry toute la nuit et celui-ci ne peut arrêter de penser à combien, même s'il ne l'a entendu qu'une fois, cela va lui manquer – _Malefoy_ va lui manquer – quand il va être parti.

Harry a appris des centaines de choses à propos de Malefoy cette année, mais le tout est soudainement éclipsé par un détail qu'il vient juste de découvrir à propos de lui-même : il est complètement, totalement, éperdument amoureux et il n'est pas sûr de quand il en est arrivé là.

xxx

Personne ne peut dire le mot « Potter » d'autant de façons que Malefoy le fait. Quand ils reviennent en janvier, c'est empreint de plaisir et de soulagement. Quand Harry fait quelque chose d'idiot, c'est – récemment du moins – d'un ton exaspéré et amusé. Quand Harry lui donne un nouveau pantalon de pyjama embarrassant pour Noël, c'est avec une intonation horrifiée. (Il le porte tout de même.)

Mais Harry se demande comment ce serait, mi-gémissant, mi-suppliant, rauque et bas : _Potter_. Il peut presque imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Malefoy, ses cheveux en désordre, ses pupilles dilatées, couvrant presque les anneaux de gris de ses iris, ses doigts longs et fins enveloppées autour –

Harry essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Un soir, Malefoy avoue qu'Harry est la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais considéré un ami. « Parfois, je me disais – Crabbe et Goyle, peut-être, mais regarde comment ça s'est terminé. » Il cache son visage dans son bras ou un oreiller quand il parle d'un sujet sensible. « Ils se sont retournés contre moi à la fin. Goyle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis cette nuit-là. » Sa gorge émet un gémissement de douleur.

« Je serai toujours là, » promet Harry, la voix basse. Ce serait tellement facile de se retourner sur le lit et d'embrasser Drago, lui prouver qu'il le pense vraiment. Il ne le fait pas ; il ne va pas ruiner ce qu'ils ont. Il va prendre ce qu'il peut avoir et il va en être reconnaissant, bordel.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, Potter, » lui répond Drago, mais Harry peut voir qu'il est complètement ravi. Il _sourit_.

Mais même si Harry aime bien comment Drago dit « Potter », il pense que ce serait encore mieux s'il l'appelait « Harry ». Quelque part pendant le dernier mois, il a presque arrêté d'appeler Drago par son nom de famille. (Cela lui arrive encore occasionnellement, quand Drago fait quelque chose de particulièrement irritant, ou quand il se sent nostalgique.)

Bien que Drago ait accepté avec honneur la nouvelle manière qu'Harry l'interpelle, il refuse fermement de l'appeler autrement que Potter. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que Drago appelle par son prénom et il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson, même si elle est partie à Beauxbâtons cette année et qu'ils ne s'échangent qu'une lettre de temps en temps.

Tous les autres sont soit désignés par leur nom de famille, soit par un quelconque cruel surnom. Bien que Drago ait arrêté de les appeler comme ça devant eux. Harry va prendre chaque petit changement.

xxx

Drago aime la neige. Il ne semble pas ressentir le froid, ce qui lui a probablement bien servi pour avoir vécu six ans dans le donjon. Il sort souvent pour se promener l'hiver, enveloppé dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, un foulard aux couleurs de Serpentard autour de son cou. Ses cils sont assez longs pour que la neige s'y dépose et le bout de son nez devient un peu rose.

Drago aime la pluie et les nuages, il semble toujours un peu énervé contre le soleil parce qu'il brûle facilement et qu'il déteste suer. Cela fait rire Harry, parce que n'est-ce pas tellement Drago d'être énervé contre les fonctions naturelles du corps ? (Sur la même note, Drago déteste éternuer.)

Plus la température monte, plus l'humeur de Drago se dégrade, même si cela ne semble pas l'affecter quand il joue au Quidditch. Cela leur manque à tous les deux pendant l'hiver, mais Drago se contente de regarder la neige et – quand personne ne regarde – persuade Harry de faire des bonshommes de neige.

Xxx

Quand avril arrive, Harry est presque sûr de connaître toutes les expressions que Drago peut faire. Familier depuis longtemps avec la colère, le mépris et la haine, il constate qu'il préfère de loin le bonheur, le contentement et le plaisir sur son visage. Il connaît la façon dont Drago hausse le sourcil gauche, jamais le droit, et la manière dont ses yeux deviennent rouges et son nez se renfrogne quand il est sur le point de pleurer. Mais en ce moment même, Harry ne peut pas dire ce que Drago ressent.

Il connaît chaque intonation de la voix de Drago. Quand il est excité, la dernière syllabe de sa phrase devient plus aiguë et quand il est triste, grave. Quand il se sent anxieux, tout ce qu'il dit sonne comme une question. S'il est fâché, chaque mot est saccadé et tranchant. Il utilise le mot « honnêtement » plus que tous les autres. Mais Harry n'a jamais entendu Drago comme ça.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Son visage est complètement vide d'expression et ses mots sont vides. Ils tombent de sa bouche et restent dans l'espace entre eux, accusateurs. Le regard d'Harry passe rapidement entre le visage de Drago et le très familier paquet de feuilles dans sa main.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » demande Harry plutôt que de répondre.

« Sous ton oreiller. Ça n'a pas d'importance. » La bouche de Drago se presse en une mince ligne et une ride se forme entre ses sourcils. Harry se sent un peu mieux ; Drago est incertain et il peut travailler avec cela.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ? »

Drago feuillète les pages. « Numéro 106, Malefoy utilise toujours de l'encre bleue. Numéro 43, Malefoy met sa chaussette droite en premier. Numéro 217, Drago fait des vœux dans la fontaine de Pré-au-Lard et numéro 218, Drago pense qu'une mornille est la meilleure pièce pour formuler un souhait. »

Il lève le regard vers Harry et, une fois de plus, ce dernier n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'il pense.

Il veut dire quelque chose, mais ses mots semblent être pris dans sa gorge, pas qu'il saurait quoi dire s'il pouvait les faire sortir.

Drago se lève à moitié du lit, posant une jambe au sol. « Je vais te le demander encore : c'est quoi ça ? »

« Eum – »

« C'est. Quoi. _Ça_ ? » crache-t-il, frappant Harry dans la poitrine avec La Liste. Celui-ci l'attrape avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. « Une liste de chaque chose stupide et embarrassante à mon sujet ? Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses me ridiculiser devant tout le monde, alors que je – je te faisais _confiance_. J'ai cru – » Il s'étouffe, son nez se recroqueville, ses yeux deviennent légèrement brillants. « Je croyais qu'on était amis. »

Il bouscule Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. S'il sort de la pièce, c'est la fin. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut – peut-être – sauver leur amitié en ce moment.

Drago peut lui pardonner.

« Je t'aime, » confesse Harry. Ses mains tombant à ses côtés, La Liste reposant contre sa cuisse.

Drago s'arrête, sa main contre le cadre de la porte. Le couloir est heureusement vide. Le dos de Drago est droit comme un i. Après une seconde, il se retourne à moitié et Harry peut voir comment le sang a quitté ses joues.

Harry voit, plus qu'il n'entend son « Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime, » répète Harry. Il jette La Liste. Il n'en a pas besoin. « J'aime comment tu ris. J'aime comment tu fais toujours le même premier mouvement quand tu joues aux échecs. J'aime comment le point sur tes i est un x et comment tu fais ta signature avec un petit tourbillon à la fin, comme un serpent. J'aime comment tu beurres tes tartines. J'aime comment tu m'aides avec mes devoirs, j'aime quand tu fais des blagues méchantes et j'aime combien tu travailles fort pour changer les choses pour le mieux. »

« Je t'aime, Drago. »

Drago reste debout dans l'entrée tellement longtemps qu'Harry ne sait pas quoi penser. Cela semble une éternité. Enfin, il fait un pas en arrière et ferme doucement la porte. Il enroule ses mains autour de ses coudes et Harry peut voir qu'elles tremblent.

« Je – » Harry déglutit et n'ose pas croiser le regard de Drago quand il relève finalement la tête. « Je vais me débarrasser de la stupide liste. Je suis désolé. »

Un fort rire brise le silence. Drago colle sa joue contre son épaule. « Harry… » chuchote-t-il. Le cœur d'Harry sursaute quand Drago traverse la pièce en trois foulées.

Il prend le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et – _oh_.

Drago Malefoy l'embrasse comme un homme se noyant. C'est soudain et désespéré et, oui, un peu maladroit. Leurs nez s'entrechoquent et Drago rit dans sa bouche alors qu'ils s'embrassent encore et encore.

Harry découvre combien ses cheveux sont doux quand il entortille ses doigts dedans. Ils trébuchent vers l'arrière et tombent sur le lit d'Harry, leur baiser ralentit et s'approfondit. Quand Harry glisse une main sous le chandail de Drago, sa peau est douce et chaude.

Après quelques minutes, Drago se relève. Ses cheveux sont plus en désordre que ce qu'Harry n'a jamais vu et ses yeux sont noirs. « Si tu mets quoi que ce soit qui vient de se passer sur cette liste, je te tue, » dit-il à bout de souffle.

Harry rit et le ramène sur lui. C'est un peu tôt et un peu beaucoup, mais Harry espère qu'il va avoir toute sa vie pour réunir tous les petits faits à propos de Drago, toutes les petites choses qui sont autant insignifiantes qu'importantes et toutes les grosses choses aussi.

Harry retire La Liste, froissée et oubliée, de sous lui. Il sort sa baguette et la fait disparaître sans aucun regret.

Qui a besoin d'une liste quand le vrai est devant lui ?


End file.
